


Days Of Our Lives (Long Away)

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Series: The Pluto-Squish Scrapbook [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: The boys go away as a four and come back as a three.(One of the stories that couldn't quite be posted as a full story, but something for the scrapbook)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: The Pluto-Squish Scrapbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Days Of Our Lives (Long Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is the first of the weird little fic Softnsquishable and myself have written that can't quite be edited down to a proper fic or a one shot, but I still think are worth putting out there. Please bear this in mind, it's still very much a rough edit still but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Love, Pluto xxx

"Why can't I go?" 

"Stay still, Liz." 

"But I wanna go," she whined, squirming a little in her seat as her mum carefully combed and parted her hair to put it into braids. 

"It's not somewhere for kids to go," Roger told her. "It's a grown up thing, and me and mum and dad and papa are gonna go as sort of a date. We'll be back by dinnertime. And you'll be with Veronica till then."

"So? I don't want you to go." She moved her head, making the braid come loose again, "What if something happens?"

"We go out to work and to the shops every single day," Roger replied. "Why would anything happen?"

"I don't know, maybe something does," Lizzy stood by her point, "Like in Papa's horo... horoscopes, bad things happen.”

Roger tutted. "You know horoscopes are pretend, right? They say logical things that could happen to anybody.”

"Meteors then," she crossed her arms, "Or aliens. Mama please, just don't go."

"Liza, c'mon." He looked at her, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Look, if you're good for Ronnie, me and the guys will take out for pizza when we come back, how about that?"

"Fine," she'd need a new argument, "But what if Richie needs you? He had a cold a few weeks ago and he's only little."

"Richie will be fine," he assured her. "He's all better now. And if he gets sick, give us a call and we'll be here in a heartbeat.”

Lizzy huffed again, sticking her bottom lip out, she'd try again in the morning. 

"Liz?" Brian hooked his head round the door, Richie on his hip, "Mum's got dinner about done, did you let mama braid your hair in peace?"

"Do you see braids yet?" Roger replied, combing her hair into place again. "Now stay still, dear."

"I'll tell him to leave the plate in the oven," Brian nodded, "it's Mac and cheese so don't take too long."

"Three minutes," Roger assured him. 'Thanks, dear.

Lizzy waited until her dad had gone, still pretty annoyed about the whole thing, but sat still enough for the braid. "You promise you'll definitely come back?"

"Promise." He carefully tied in the scrunchies. "There you go, beautiful."

She reached for his hand, the pair heading over to the kitchen that was it's usually bustling loud self, four kids and four adults packed in.

"Alright, here we are, ready for dinner." Roger lifted Lizzy up. "You keeping our food warm, loves? Or did you eat it all?"

"Mum wouldn't let us," Harry said through a mouthful, "We did try though."

"I can't fault determination," Freddie nodded, "I tried too, so I can't tell them off."

Roger smiled softly. "Thank you, John." 

"Of course, love." John kissed his cheek, getting them their plates.

"I've got the tickets printed, by the way," Brian told them, "Train and hotel ones too, everything is on the desk, someone else can take it because I'll forget."

"I'll put it in my bag tonight," John said. "Not gonna let this be ruined.”

"What actually are you doing?" Their eldest looked at them, "Is it just one big party for the gays?"

"Yeah, something like that," Roger agreed. "It's just us showing everyone that this is who we are and we're proud of it.

"But also it's a big party," Freddie nudged him, "Anyway, gives us an excuse to make a date out of it."

"Yeah, grownups need grownup time sometimes," John agreed.

"Sounds boring," Harry decided, "Can you at least bring us back some sweets?'

"I'll see what we can do," Roger said, looking at Freddie. They weren't bringing back any dicky charms for the kids.

"Sure, there'll be some rainbow things somewhere," Freddie nodded quickly, fully intent on buying the dick sweets for the adults. Well for himself anyway. 

"You lot have to be good for Ronnie though," Brian pointed out, "No running riot."

"As long as she lets us watch TV," Sarah decided.

"No, love, you be nice to her no matter, she's doing us a favour," Brian corrected, "I don't want to hear you've all been pestering for the TV."

"Yes, or we'll take the TV with us next time," Roger added. "The time will fly by anyways, you'll hardly know we were gone.”

"We'll know," Lizzy replied dryly. 

"Liz, calm, darling. We've been to these things before," Freddie ruffled her hair, she was definitely the mix of him and Roger with that attitude, "We'll be back before you even wake up on Sunday."

Roger nodded in agreement. "We'll all have a good time. And Sunday we'll all do something fun together.

"That's good then." Harry decided. 

"Is that you all finished?" John scanned the table, "Don't suppose anyone wants ice cream or anything? Didn't think so."

"We have ice cream?" Freddie looked up at him expectantly.

"Must be the spicy kind, only for grown ups, right papa?" Lizzy looked at Freddie. Well, Freds cover was blown.

"Well I was going to say we had the stuff from Lidl, but apparently someone's got supplies of his own," John smacked the tea towel off Freddie's head, "Thanks for volunteering to do the dishes."

"Alright," Freddie replied quietly, walking off to the other room quietly. "I-squeam?" Richie asked, bouncing a little. He still wanted his sweets.

"Yeah, you want some ice cream?" Brian looked at him, sitting in his highchair just at the stage where almost no food was thrown or got on the floor. Almost. "Don't get brainfreeze again."

"Ai." He put his hands on his head and shook it a little. 

"Such a clever, silly little boy," Roger cooed, wiping his mouth gently.

"In fairness he gets that much from you," John told him from the end if the table where he was now sorting bowls out, "They've all ended up being an exact mix, sort of funny really."

"I didn't think personality was so genetic till now, but this is worth publishing something on," Freddie agreed. Especially because the kids had no idea who belonged to who biologically.

"They'll pick up a bit, just from being around us," Brian pointed out, "Richie's a bit little to really show that yet."

"Well don't address him like he's not in the room." 

"Freddie, he's clever but he's also two."

"Logic's not a strong point," John started passing around the bowls, "And I want you lot washed and in bed after this, okay? No cranky kiddos tomorrow."

"Okay, mum," Harry said, a few bites in. Sugar would help them sleep.

"This one will be needing a bath first I think," Brian commented, Richie starting to slow blink between spoonfuls of ice cream, "I can take him to get washed up after dinner."

"Yes, thank you love." Roger took away the toddler's bowl. He didn't seem to really mind.

"Can we watch telly now then?" Sarah asked, "Since Richie's getting to bed we're allowed a bit longer." 

"You can stay up half an hour later if you fancy helping me with the dishes," Freddie offered.

"Passing off your chores, of course." Roger set his plate by the sink. "What are we going to watch tonight?"

"Hm, Merlin? Can we watch an episode?" Sarah asked. "They're only an hour long, and you did promise to watch it with us."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Let's get you all into pajamas first," John said. "Go on, hands and faces washed too.

Brian went up with them, Richie trying to get grubby hands on his face while he tried to get him cleaned up. 

"Was Liz okay?" John patted the spot on the sofa for Roger, "You guys took a while."

"She just didn't want us to go, that's all." Roger shook his head.

"Poor thing, she's always felt things much more than the others," John nodded, "We'll keep an eye on her."

"Mmhmm." Roger sat close to him. "How was work, love?"

"Good, good, not too many call outs today, breakdown on the main road and that was it," John told him, "I should be able to take the extra training in a few weeks if I wanted."

"Oh wonderful. That's good. Right? Means more jobs? Higher paying ones?"

"That's the idea yeah, the boys are both getting higher up in their jobs, we might be able to save up for a family holiday next year if all goes well."

He smiled softly. "That'd be wonderful. I want the kids to be able to have some fun."

"They've never been on one before, we only went to Brighton as a group for a few weeks, blimey. Ten years ago now, all hair and tiny clothes back then."

He chuckled softly. "That's right, isn't it? I miss that sometimes.

"I get what you mean, I prefer it now we've actually got some money and a decent house and all that, but those days were irreplaceable."

"Yeah. I mean, maybe we can make a few more. Young enough. Just need the money.

"I wouldn't be too against that, we've still got all the things in the attic so it wouldn't be too expensive," John hummed, "I doubt the boys would say no to that."

"Should we just mess around, see who gets lucky? We are gonna be away from the house.

"I suppose, it's not particularly guaranteed either way," That wouldn't be the worst timing, would it? "We've all gone twice now."

"Yeah. And it might be fun to be pregnancy buddies too."

"Hmm, maybe not that, with our luck we'd time it a little too well."

He chuckled softly. "Tag team labor, let's do it."

"As much as that sounds great, I think we'd actually kill the pair of them, no more babies if they're both dead."

"Agreed. We could take turns then. Every three weeks. One of us takes a test, if it's negative the other one goes?"

"Doable," John nodded, "Still, we've got time, no need to rush anything." 

"Whats getting rushed?" Freddie made his way over, "if you're talking about traffic I don't care."

"No, no, it's not for you to hear now." Roger looked up at him. "Are the kids ready for the show?"

"Putting on their jammies," Freddie told him, settling into the armchair, "Bugger all help with the dishes, but I'll forgive 'em.”

"That was your chore anyways," John stated. "Spicy ice cream. That's not nice at all.”

"What's the problem then? None of you like it," he pouted, "And you both eat random fucking things all the time, even worse when you're pregnant."

"Well when you're pregnant you need it," Roger told him. "Makes up for nutrients and things that baby needs.”

"I don't know if any of the babies needed bacon and peanut butter butties with a side of pickles." 

"I don't know if you needed spicy ice cream but here we are."

"Here comes the herd." Brian walked down the stairs with the kids, minus Richie, and they piled onto the sofa.

Lizzie went straight into the gap between her mum's, leaning mostly on Roger while the other kids found spots dotted around in the sofa close by.

Roger kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as they started up the show. He didn't mind her being cuddly, not a bit. A part of him would always be with the babies, he missed them when he went out. But he was looking forward to this getaway too.

***

"Roger, stop it now," Brian shifted away from him, wiping the last of the face paint and glitter off of himself, "breathing space yeah."

"Oh, now you need room?" Roger crossed his arms. "You didn't when you were dancing and Freddie was hanging on you. Or John in the restaurant.”

"So? I didn't think you'd noticed the way you were eyeing up the waiter," Brian rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure that John's happy with you either."

Roger scoffed. "I was trying to get your attention."

"Well you've got it now, what do you want?" Brian turned to look at him, "You know it would've worked out better if you'd stayed with us the whole time."

"And be ignored? You guys are both doting on John and each other, I've hardly even gotten a kiss this whole time." Roger glared. "I should've stayed with the kids, they were being clingy but I prefer that to this.”

"This isn't the first time someone's been ignored in the relationship, it's just the first time it's happened to you," Brian matched his glare, "You know fine well if you'd come up to us and joined in you would've been fine."

"Yeah, right." Roger got off the bed. "Hope you three have fun without me tonight," he stated, putting his phone and key in his pocket before walking out the door.

"Roger, don't be stupid." Brian called after him, he was tempted to follow, but Roger needed to cool off. 

"Bloody hell," John reappeared, "I thought he was over the insecurity."

Freddie shook his head, still combing his hair. "He's really in a mood. He'll probably need cuddles and make up sex later if we're allowed to touch him."

"Well he was wanting to try to get pregnant so I assume so," John told him, settling into bed, "I think he's just getting over stressed about it."

Freddie sighed. "Hormonal thing. He's not pregnant already, we're certain?"

"If he is, I don't think even he knows," John replied, "We'll get a test done soon." 

"I feel like I should go after him, it's getting dark."

"He'll be back," Freddie figured. "He's never gone for long. Probably just needed a minute of privacy.”

"I'll go in ten if he's not back," Brian decided, "He's probably gone for a smoke, yeah?"

"He still smokes?" 

"Only when he really gets stressed, never around the kids." John laid back. "Freddie, we can watch something in the meantime, get comfortable.”

"Alright, whatcha fancy, darling?" Brian zoned out while they were channel scrolling, maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh, then again he had been genuinely really annoyed about it... But what if Roger got drunk or into trouble or something?

The three of them were all listed under his ICE contacts, John just happened to be called first. Alphabetical. He didn't recognize the number but he took the call anyways because it wasn't marked as a scam. 

"Hello?...Yeah...I do, yea-... he's my partner… what?" John sat up. "Oh… oh God… yeah, we'll be there as fast as we can."

"What?" Brian sort of knew, like he could feel it in his bones as soon as the phone rang, "John what's happened?"

"Roger, they found Roger… he-he's been really hurt, they're taking him to the hospital." 

"Oh." Freddie squeezed John's shoulders nervously. "We have to go, make sure he's taken care of.”

"But he'll be okay, won't he?" Brian looked at him, "They said he'd be okay, right?"

John shook his head. It didn't seem like it. "We have to go, now."

There was a sudden rush as all three of them got ready and into the car as quickly as possible, a heavy silence sitting between them.

John was probably the most emotional. Freddie couldn't stop fiddling around with his hands, so Brian was driving. Maybe they'd expected trouble, but not like this.

***

It didn't feel real, not really. It was like watching a film, following the nurses to a waiting room, numbly nodding and hearing the others answer the questions, the words not really making sense to him, it was like he'd heard them all before but didn't really know them.

Roger had been pronounced dead on arrival. They had him in the morgue already, being prepared, but they needed to have his identity confirmed. John clutched onto Freddie and Brian's hands. He didn't think any one of them could go in there alone.

Brian tried to shake him off, this was almost definitely HIS fault. "I'll go in... You don't need to see this."

"We all need to see it," Freddie insisted. "We have to acknowledge it, Brian. We're all in this together.

"Freddie, what about the kids? They're just babies..." Brian shook his head, "He can't be dead."

"Maybe it isn't him," John said quietly. "We… we haven't seen him yet.”

"We have to then," Brian nodded, "There's no other choice."

The nurse led them down and opened the door. It was definitely Roger. He looked peaceful at least, hair about his head, eyes and mouth shut, sheet up to his shoulders... He was just… lifeless. Too pale.

Brian stayed by the door, eyes wide open and staring, unable to move or look away. 

"Baby..?" Freddie went closer, he was beaten and bloody, the side of his head half cleaned up... He just looked asleep though, like they should wake him and get him some help, "Roggie?"

John tugged Freddie back and shook his head, tears pouring down his face. "He's gone," he whispered. "He's gone, Freddie."

Freddie got closer again, John still in his arms, hand hovering for several long moments over Rogers cheek before lightly tracing it. "I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so so sorry."

John softly cried into Freddie's shoulder. "We didn't know… you… we can't blame us.' He didn't really believe what he was saying.

Freddie let go of Roger, pulling John in as tightly as he could, crying into his shoulder too. "Our love..."

John didn't let go, they stayed there for a few minutes. The nurse had to usher them out into a waiting area, but she didn't make them leave.

Brian only moved when Freddie caught his arm on the way out, pulling him out of the room too. He felt sick to be honest, there was no way in which this wasn't his fault.

"We'll get the paper for you boys to sign," the nurse spoke. "And you'll be able to decide what to do with his remains then. Are you locals?"

"Surrey, close enough," Freddie took on the talking, the others weren't likely to, "We'll find somewhere nice in the graveyard, somewhere peaceful."

"Cremation is the most common option, unless you're looking to casket shop." 

"Dont think we can afford that," John shook his head. Urn shopping maybe.

"Whatever, just don't leave him here," Freddie nodded quickly, "H-how... How did he die?"

"He bled out. He was stabbed in the abdomen. But his appearance also suggested some abrasions, from struggling or an altercation. We don't know how long he was conscious."

"He died alone then." Brian spoke up at last, his voice hardened somewhat, "He died alone and scared while we did absolutely nothing. He was alone.”

John wiped his eyes. "Is there tea anywhere here? I think tea would be good." 

"Of course. Just have a seat, we'll bring some up.”

Brian shook his head, no, no they were all moving on... This was all his fault though. It was him that had started the argument, his that had caused him to leave. "What if he was pregnant?"

"We haven't found any sign of that yet," the nurse told him. "Nothing has come up in the autopsy. Was he displaying signs of pregnancy? Had he taken a test?"

"He might've been trying," Brian felt even worse at that, if it were possible, if he was then that was so much worse. "I don't know."

"I'll let you know if anything comes up," she told him, before walking off.

"Let's get some tea, have a sit down," Freddie told them, pulling Brian along by the arm again, John still nestled into his side, "He's not in pain anymore."

John nodded. "He's probably gone up to the stars, you know. Where you said we would."

"That's right, shining away up there, looking after us and the babies," Freddie told him, "He'll always be there."

John rubbed Brian's arm softly. "We have to be strong. Sometimes. But you're allowed to grieve.

"I didn't go after him." Brian looked at him, "I should've gone after him, he didn't know how loved he was.."

"Brian, you had a fight. That's not unusual," John insisted. "I know you don't want to part with people on bad terms, but you didn't have a choice. I know Roger still loved you, loved all of us.”

Brian settled beside him, leaning on his other side, "I know... I just... He shouldn't be gone."

"Mm." Freddie looked at him. "But we can't help it. He wouldn't want us to be sad."

"We'll have to tell the kids too," Brian looked down, away from them both, "Richie won't even remember him when he grows up "

"We won't let him forget his mama," John promised. "We'll make sure he knows how much he loved him.”

"Same for the other three," Freddie agreed, "Make sure they know that mama's looking out for them and how loved they are, that they have time and space to mourn."

"Just hang on for us. We'll all get through it together.

"I'll try." He wasn't going to promise anything more right now, "Where do we go from here?"

"Back to the hotel? Then home in the morning. We'll probably have to drive back up for the ashes."

"We're leaving him." It made sense, of course it did. But it still felt wrong to go home a three.

"He's not really here anymore. Just… what used to be him.'

"He's in the stars, Brimi, he's your zodiacal light." Freddie told him, "He's safe now." 

"I guess."

"It's gonna all be fine, it just doesn't feel like it yet." John gave him a tight squeeze.

***

Brian kept Richie close, bouncing him slightly. The funeral had been quiet, all pretty colours and things Roger would've liked, but quiet nonetheless. He looked over to see Lizzie clinging to Freddie and the eldest two flanking John, the house a little too quiet now.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight," John said quietly, looking at the kids. "Let's get some takeout. Anything you guys want, okay?"

There was a few shrugs, normally they'd jump at the chance to get whatever they wanted, not today though. "Let's just get a couple of pizza's," Freddie made the decision for them, "Some chips and ice cream too."

"Sounds good." John gave the kids a squeeze. "I can go. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go," Harry didn't want to be too far from anyone, "I'll help you." 

"Can I come too?" Sarah chipped in.

"Sure, loves, cmon." John got up. "You four staying?"

"Yeah, we'll get the table set," Brian nodded, "You want to help me with that, Rich?"

Richie nodded and held onto him. He knew everyone was sad. It was still just confusing why. He had crying fits about wanting his mom once in a while, just because he wasn't there and he should've been.

Brian kept him close, they'd all sort of stuck to the kids they had with them at the moment, not favouritism or anything, just a case of sadness and how they showed it.

"Why don't we watch something, Liz?" Freddie brushed Lizzy's hair back gently.

"Watch what?" She'd gotten over her anger at Roger quickly, it didn't matter that she'd been right and he'd ignored her, he was gone and that was hard enough.

"A film, something to cheer us up. So no Disney.

"No," She agreed, "Monsters Inc? That's not sad, is it?"

"Uh… not that I recall." They fought at one point but no one died.

"Mama liked that film," Lizzie told him, "I thought it was okay."

"Let's put it on then." Freddie got up and went to get the remote.

"You won't leave us too, will you?" Lizzie looked at him, "Or dad or mum?"

"No, honey, no." He shook his head. "Don't worry about that. We're not going anywhere."

"Mama said that. Mama said he'd be right back and that I wasn't to worry," Lizzie gave him a surprisingly grown up expression, "Now he's never coming back at all."

Freddie sighed softly. "You can't predict these things, love. It's not a common thing to just… leave."

"Do you really promise?" She looked up at him, "I don't want to go to anyone elses funeral."

"We're gonna do everything we can not to have another funeral for a long time.”

"Okay." She nodded, that seemed believable, or at least something that he meant.

He put the film on and sat beside him.

Brian came around with Richard after, the youngest nuzzling into him with his blond half curls.

Freddie smiled. "Such a sweet boy, our Richie."

"You'll have to do one of those dramatic readings of a fairy tale at bedtime," Brian commented, "All the different voices might soothe him."

"Of course, anything for my boy." Freddie reached over to give him a little tickle.

Richie smiled and tried to squirm away, a bit sluggishly, but it was a reaction towards normality.

"Still my wiggly boy," Freddie cooed. "We'll have a lovely cuddle later.”

"We'll have a big old cuddle pile on the sofa after dinner too," Brian smiled a little, "How about that, Lizzie loo?"

Lizzie just nodded and wedged herself in between them, to hold onto them both.

Brian smiled a bit more, probably the most he had in days. They were still a while away, but things were getting better, slowly, but better.

***

"Alright, here we go." John sat down on the sofa, not daring to move the little one from her car seat yet. "Let her sleep now, guys she'll wake up to say hello later."

"She slept all day," Richie grumbled. "We wanna see her eyes open."

"She will soon, Rosie still needs a lot of sleep," Brian told him. They'd decided to call her Rosie meadows, a nod to the parent that she wouldn't meet, but would always be part of her life. "Did you guys collect all the pictures you wanted to show her?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yes, we got them from the boxes, and picked out the best ones. Lots of ones where Mama's smiling.

Sarah handed over the packet, must've been a hundred odd in there. "There's a few of everyone, all the main relatives and friends, but they've all got mama in them, or he took them."

"It's definitely been a while since we've gone through these." John took one from the front. "So young here. The four of us must've been newly offically as a group.

"I swear we spent those early days in short shorts and drunk, just happily grinning away," Freddie smiled, the crappy night when they couldn't afford anything seemed to disappear now they were so long away, "That's Roger, Ro, that thing with bleach blonde hair, beautiful."

"Mama really was pretty," Richie said softly. "Will we grow up pretty too?"

"You're already the most beautiful kids in the world," Brian promised, "Your mama would be so so proud of you guys."

"Thanks, dad." Harry pointed out another picture. "What baby's in there? Is it me?"

"That's Lizzie I think, I remember that photo, she didn't stop kicking him and he was causing a fuss."

"Wild thing," John said, looking over at her. "Still a little sparkler."

"That's Halloween that one," Freddie pointed to another photo, "Big old pumpkin painted in his bump, damn near went into labour with it still on."

"Poor mama." Harry shook his head.

"Labor hurts a lot, right mum?" Lizzie asked John.

"That's right, but it's always worth it for you guys, and we were all with him to help." John smiled, "There's never been anything other than love around you five."

"You and Roger just blow my mind," Freddie told him. "I don't think I could ever manage." 

"No one wants to think about that," Brian agreed.

"You pair are best as dads," John nodded, "You do an amazing job at that." 

"Will the baby get to know who her dad is?" Sarah asked, by now old enough to have worked out who's who genetically.

"When she's old enough. But Freddie and Brian are both equally your parents. It's not about the genes, that would invalidate adoption and all that stuff.'

"I know, I'd never think any different about them, it's just interesting, right? All the traits and characteristics that everyone has." 

"If you're interested we might still have some of Roger's notes on it all, might be a bit advanced for now." Brian told her. “But we can look through it together.”

"Mama studied genes?" Richie asked curiously. Jeans were probably just pants to him though.

"Yeah, well biology, so plants and other human bits too," Freddie nodded, "Are there any photos from uni in there?"

"Maybe." John did a bit of sifting, coming up with a few. "Can't be older than nineteen."

"Did you all just share clothes?' Harry pointed to the repeated items in different photos, "You all look so different."

"I mean, this is a while back, honey," Freddie pointed out. "But yeah, we were always in each other's clothes. Especially Roger's, he was most fashionable.

"That and he never put them away properly," John added, "Although I think that was on purpose." 

"Yeah, he used to do little things like that to keep us together."

"The best, really." Freddie definitely wasn't gently poking Rosie's foot by then to see if she'd stir.

"Oi, you're no better than them," John flicked at Freddie's fingers hoping he wouldn't wake the baby, but it was too late. 

"In fairness, she now does have her eyes open," Brian pointed out, "Big blue eyes for now too."

"Yes, sweetest baby blue," John unbuckled her and scooped her up carefully. "Fred, you don't get to wake her up just to hold her, she'll be awake plenty."

"But she's new and shiny right now." 

"Shiny?" Lizzie looked at him, "I don't know if you're meant to polish them."

"Not shiny, squishy," Sarah said. "And sorta pink, but not as much of that now.

"Do you remember much of the others when they were babies?" Brian looked at her, she was older by a couple of years, so maybe not.

"Just messes and crying really, that's all. That's most of it anyway, isn't it?"

"Sort of? The milestones and all the little moments are the best. Let her hold your fingers, you'll see."

"Alright, make room." Sarah sat down next to John, offering the baby her hand. "Here you go, tiny… oh, strong grip for your size.'

"She'll start doing lots of little things like tracking with her eyes and shuffling her legs about soon, it's the cutest process."

"Little things indeed." Harry looked her over. "Sweet pea really."

"Four best older siblings imaginable," Freddie smiled, "You've got her back."

"We'll take good care of her," Lizzie promised. "Our girl."


End file.
